


Taunting the Demon

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Bukkake, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Taunting the Demon

Giorno approach the gate that says "Danger Keep Out." the half-vampire growled, "I am already in danger." as Giorno avoided the crash from a being, 

 


End file.
